The taste and cooking qualities of red meat, pork, poultry, and fish may all be improved by marinating the products prior to cooking. It is desirable during the marinating process to have the product absorb a significant volume of the liquid in which the product is being marinated to improve the moisture content of the product and impart flavor thereto. When a meat product is immersed in a liquid marinating material and left in refrigerated conditions for a number of hours, the meat will absorb a quantity of liquefied marinating material equal to approximately one and one-half percent of the weight of the meat. On the other hand, where meat, poultry or fish is placed in a drum with liquid marinating material, and a vacuum is drawn within the drum and the drum is thereafter rotated for twenty to forty-five minutes, fish, pork and chicken will absorb up to twenty percent of their weight in marinating material and beef will absorb up to ten percent of its weight in marinating material.
Marinating not only adds flavor to the meat or fish, but improves the cooking qualities thereof. When meat having a greater quantity of liquid therein is cooked, some of the liquid within the meat will convert to steam, causing the meat to be cooked from within and the cooked meat will be more moist and flavorful.
A typical marinating machine includes a drum having a plurality of paddles therein, which extend radially inward from the inner surface of the drum to agitate the meat or fish as the drum is rotated. A vacuum is also drawn within the chamber of the drum and the vacuum and the paddles pull the meat product apart for deeper penetration of the liquid while the drum is being rotated at a speed of between eight and fifteen rpm.
The drum rests on a plurality of wheels that allow the drum to rotate about its axis. At least one of the wheels upon which the drum rests is a drive wheel mounted on a rotating drive shaft for rotation with the shaft.